


branches

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 18





	branches

the branches hang lower now.

jeongyeon is eye level with them, peeking at their aged veins and the little wooden volcanoes that sprout and sprout along their lengths. she hoists herself up onto one. hopes it can sustain her weight. then she thinks of sana; of how they used to monkey off them, loitering like sloths in the sunset. or maybe sana had just come to her, because dreams aren't so different during the day.

they used to gamble with ice cream in the hot afternoon sun. entangling, wrestling with the weak, slim bones of their youth. catching the melted teardrops with their tongues. 

sana - sana had always fallen first, admittedly. a frame built of jelly legs and a blinding smile was never one to hold steady. and jeongyeon's hands, sweaty in the fever of day, could never gather the grip and strength needed to say _don't worry. i've got you. hold onto me.  
_

it was only later, much later, that jeongyeon realized that she was the loser, the coward, all along. 

(in front of her: the sparkles in sana's eyes, the way the sunlight reflected off them. 

in front of her: sana's hair swimming in the wind, dancing, dancing. 

behind her, as the memory leaves: jeongyeon wishing to tuck the soft strays behind sana's earlobes. jeongyeon - doing nothing.)

fear lives and exists that way. it twists you into something ugly. something beautiful. something like the sweet bitterness of wine.

jeongyeon sighs. narrows her eyes at the horizon.

there's scarlet bleeding across the sky, now. descending, in blood and in love.

she plummets, headfirst, into the soft grass.


End file.
